


Lace

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Lingerie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Nancy buys something special for her visit to her pack.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): Lingerie. 
> 
> This story takes place in the same universe as [Forever’s Gonna Start Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152801), but you don't have to read that one to enjoy this fic.

Getting back to her dorm room after a shopping trip out to the mall, Nancy pulled her purchase out of the bag and held it up, smiling to herself. When her roommate, Emma, came in, she stopped short and whistled. “What’s that for?”

“My heat is coming up soon,” Nancy said with a grin, taking off the tags and putting the lacy red teddy into her laundry basket so she could wash it before then. “My Alpha’s rut usually lines up, and I wanted to do something nice for him, since we can’t see each other as often as we’d like.”

“He’s down in New York, right?” Emma asked, sitting at her desk and unpacking her book bag. “Steve?”

Nodding, Nancy took down the polaroid she kept tacked up over her desk, where she could always see it. Showing it to Emma, she pointed to Steve, saying, “That’s him.”

“Is the other guy your Beta?”

“Jonathan, yeah,” Nancy replied with a sigh. “They’re both in New York, I’m up here in Boston.”

Handing the picture back to Nancy, Emma asked, “You met them in Indiana?”

“In high school,” Nancy replied with a nod. “I miss them like crazy, but it’s only a few more years like this.”

“At least you _have_ an Alpha,” Emma said with an envious chuckle. “If I have to spend another heat by myself, I swear, I’m gonna end up tearing all my hair out.”

“What about that girl from the party last week?” Nancy asked her with a knowing smile. “You two were dancing pretty close together for ‘just friends.’”

Emma blushed and looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You should invite her over here after I leave for New York this week,” Nancy insisted with a teasing grin. “You guys could _study_ or something.”

With a laugh, Emma said, “Yeah, maybe I’ll take your advice on that. A study date couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Right.”

~*~

When Nancy got off the train at Penn Station, it didn’t take her long to find her pack. She ran over to them, her bag bouncing on her shoulder, an excited squeal in her throat. “Hi!”

Steve and Jonathan both hugged her tightly, kissing her in turn. Breathing in, Nancy said, “Ugh, you both smell amazing.”

“We built you a nest,” Jonathan told her, ducking close again, brushing the scent gland under her jaw with his nose, then kissing it. “Can’t wait to get you back there.” He had that little bit of a growl that always got into his voice this close to a rut. Most people didn’t know that Jonathan and Steve were both Alphas, since Jonathan tended to mask his scent and hide the fact that he went into rut. At this point, he and Steve were so lined up that he could just pass his own rut pheromones off as Steve’s when he needed to.

Nancy could always tell the difference, though, and Jonathan was a lot closer to rut than Steve.

Breathing in those pheromones, Nancy felt a deep pull toward and affection for Jonathan. He was going to need her _soon_ , and Nancy wanted to give him the relief he had to be craving. “Let’s go!” 

Her heat felt close, like it might set off at any moment, especially now that she was this close to her Alphas. Nancy really, _really_ didn’t want to be in public when it did. 

Steve took her bag, putting it on his own shoulder before putting his hand in hers. “You want anything to eat on the way?”

Nancy shook her head. “I’m not hungry. I just want to get to our nest.”

By the time they got to Steve and Jonathan’s apartment, Nancy felt more than a little overheated in her sweater and coat. She shucked off the coat in the elevator, handing it to Steve, and when Jonathan opened their apartment door, Nancy pushed her way inside and ripped off her sweater, throwing it to the floor.

“Oh, my god,” Jonathan said, following Nancy into the apartment as she kicked off her shoes. “What are you wearing?”

Nancy had _forgotten_ that she was wearing the teddy under her clothes. Turning around to face Jonathan and Steve, Nancy undid the clasp at the back of her skirt and let it fall to the floor. “Do you like it?” she asked them, stepping out of the pile of cloth pooled around her feet.

Steve didn’t take his eyes off her as he closed the door and locked it. Jonathan seemed dumbstruck, his lips parted like he couldn’t quite think of what to say. He took a step toward her, breathing out her name. “Nancy…”

She grinned at the effect she was having on him. 

Steve wasn’t quite as dumbstruck, but he tripped a little on his way over to her. He said, “You look incredible.” Taking one of Nancy’s hands, he lifted it over her head. “Do a little turn for us?”

Nancy grinned, letting Steve twirl her in place. Before she was even done, Jonathan had his arms around her, his face pressed to her neck, nose right against her scent gland. Surprised, Nancy gave a little shriek that ended in a giggle. She told Steve, “I think he likes it.”

“Nancyyyyy,” Jonathan whined, hard and insistent against her hip, hands pushing at the straps of the teddy, mouth hungry on her neck.

Putting her arms over Jonathan’s shoulders, Nancy told him, “Show me the nest you made me.”

A growl in his throat, Jonathan put his hands under Nancy’s butt and lifted her, urging her thighs around his waist. He kissed her, moving blindly through the apartment and back to the bedroom. 

Nancy ended up back-down on the bed, Jonathan on top of her, kissing and rutting, and oh, she could feel her heat as it hit. She pulled at Jonathan’s clothes, getting his pants off, and he pulled at the crotch of her lingerie, just moving it to the side before pressing his cock into her with a groan. 

Steve got Jonathan’s sweater and shirt off, returning to the bed naked and grasping Nancy’s hand. He licked her right scent gland, groaning as her pheromones affected him. Jonathan buried his face in the left side of her neck, breathing hard as he fucked her, sending shocks of pleasure through her body each time his cock split her open. 

One of Steve’s hands found its way to Nancy’s lace-covered breast, caressing her nipple through the fabric. She turned and kissed him, holding him close with one arm, feeling the way his hard cock smeared precome on her hip. Nancy made her way over to his scent gland, breathing him in and sighing at the way he smelled so close to going into rut. She tasted Steve with her tongue just before Jonathan pressed in tight and bit down on her neck, reclaiming her like he had every time they’d spent a rut together during the last four years. 

Nancy shivered and came, clenching down on Jonathan’s knot as it formed. “Ohhhhh!”

Beside Nancy, Steve breathed heavily, rutting against Nancy’s hip. Jonathan reached over, his hand shaking as he rubbed his thumb back against Steve’s scent gland. Steve shuddered, reaching over far enough to kiss Jonathan. 

As their kiss broke, Jonathan growled at Steve, “Fuck me.”

Steve took a sharp breath and nodded before kissing Jonathan again. Then he kissed Nancy for a second before going to the end of the bed. Nancy felt the way Jonathan got both knees on the bed, spreading them wide, his knot tugging at her just a bit. 

That bit was enough for pleasure to wash over her and make Nancy come again. When she could focus on her surroundings again, Jonathan was breathing harshly against her neck. Steve muttered something now and then as he fucked Jonathan, and Nancy could feel every thrust. Almost oversensitive, Nancy squirmed, but she couldn’t go far, tied to Jonathan as she was. 

And then the dam broke. Steve cried out, and Jonathan shuddered, and Nancy came _again_. Steve must’ve pulled out before knotting because he fell down onto the bed next to Nancy, a satisfied grin on his face. 

Nancy petted Jonathan’s hair and reached for Steve with her other hand. He took it, kissing her wrist before saying, “I’d ask you to wear this at the beginning of every heat, but I have a feeling it’s not gonna last that long.” He turned toward her and caught the shoulder strap in his teeth. 

Nancy laughed. “I suppose that depends on whether or not I can actually take it off sometime soon.”

Jonathan cleared his throat softly, saying, “Sorry. I got a little carried away.”

She grinned and kissed his cheek. “Making you get carried away was kind of the point.”

Lifting his shoulders so he could look at Nancy and meet her eyes, Jonathan said, “You have the best ideas.”

“You really do,” Steve said in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
